A Tale Over Time
by Hya-chan
Summary: A demon, not unlike Kurama, is living in the human world. She is trapped with no way to return home when she finds that a certain miko may be the key to her salvation, but when old enemies appear from the past will she be able to defeat them?


I haven't written anything on a character of mine so therefore I feel that I have not done her justice so therefore she will be written into this story. It's an Inuyasha/Yu Yu Hakusho that I've been meaning to start for some time and just haven't gotten around to it.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho characters, or settings so on and so forth. This is the only disclaimer that you'll find in the story because I don't see the need to write it on every page considering I wrote it here so you'll all know. I do however own my characters.

Summary: A demon, not unlike Kurama, is living in the human world. She is trapped with no way to return home when she finds that a certain miko may be the key to her salvation, but when old enemies appear from the past will she be able to defeat them and keep her secret? Or will the other part of her that desperately wants to return to the past be her undoing?

"Talking"

'Thinking'

/Communicating telepathically w/ others/

'**Communication w/ ones self'**

Heather. The name she was given at birth. Her human birth that is. You see 'Heather' hadn't always been human. She had once been the daughter of a great demon Lord but sadly her life had not lasted as long as she had wished it to. She had begun to associate with people that her father disapproved of. In the end the company she kept had killed her like her father had always said it would. She had two half brothers whom she loved dearly. Both were younger then she. Sadly she hadn't seen them for years. She was forced to stay here in the Ningenkai until she could find a way to get back home. Of course this was technically home for her now she supposed. She had spent 18 years in the human world and found that there was little to be desired. Being forced to go through schooling was the worst of it. Her mother had placed her into a private school where she sat through religion class along with the other prerequisites. Then, for high school, they had moved so much that she couldn't settle into the curriculum. Not that, that bothered her. It had given her more time to wander about the woods that always seemed to be around her. She would have left after her energy was replenished but hadn't been able to find a way to get back. She had prayed daily, after realizing that there wasn't a sudden solution to her problem, for those she had left behind. After a few minutes of reflection she would head back to the house, as she was doing now, that was her prison. Trudging through the sodden grass she quickly stepped into the routine walk home. Tomorrow was the day she was expected to go and see her grandmother. According to her mother, Genkai was a kind elderly lady that she hadn't met yet just because she had lived so far away. In Heather's opinion they were the ones that had lived too far away. Her thoughts were suddenly miles away when she realized that she had been so deep in thought that she had run into someone and accidentally knocked them over. Looking down at the girl at her feet she smiled slightly. She would recognize that raven hair and those warm chocolate eyes anywhere. She held her hand out to help the girl up.

"Sorry Kagome. I wasn't really watching where I was going." Kagome took the hand offered her and then began to dust herself off.

"It's okay. Must have been something of great importance if you, of all people, didn't see me coming." She playfully punched Kagome's shoulder.

"Come on Kags. You know that even I, as wonderful and awe inspiring as I am, can, at times, not be paying attention." She tried to make herself look stuck up and Kagome laughed beside her.

"You do that so well. So tell me where you were heading in such a hurry."

"I wasn't hurrying," then slightly lower," was I?" Kagome, once again, laughed.

"Well you did seem to be going faster then usual considering how much it hurt when I hit the ground."

"I said I was sorry."

"And I will forgive you if you invite me over for dinner." Heather looked shocked for the moment then smiled.

"I don't see what it could hurt. Besides I think you're the only one of my friends who hasn't died from my mom's cooking." She covered her mouth as if she had just let a big secret slip. "I mean uh…" Kagome couldn't help but laugh again.

"So I'll see at your house at say 7:00."

"7:00? But we don't eat until at least 9:00."

"I know but I want to catch up a little, I mean ever since your mom transferred you-"

"Let's not talk about that Kags. You know that I'm still upset at my mother for that."

"Yeah but you've got to forgive her sometime. Besides she's only trying to do what's best for you."

"Yeah kill me now before I die of old age." She made a gagging sound. "The only thing that she accomplished was taking me away from the only people I know." She sighed and looked at Kagome who was giving her a sympathetic look. "What?"

"Nothin'. Look I gotta go so I can let mom know that I'll be at your house for dinner and get something. So I'll see you at 7:00." With that Kagome waved as she ran off. Heather waved back absentmindedly before beginning the long trek back to her house. As soon as she got home the door swung open and she was greeted by her none too happy father.

"Young lady you and I need to talk." As soon as the words fell from his lips Heather knew she was in trouble. She did a mental check list to try and figure out what he could possibly be mad at her for. She had kept her grades decent, she had done all her chores, she hadn't let anyone sense her demon side, she hadn't killed anyone, and she had cleaned her room the other day. Yup nothing she could think of that she had done. She followed him into the living room and sat on their love seat while her father took a seat opposite of her on the recliner.

"Now I realize that you're 18 now and that there's not much you like to tell your parents. I was your age once too and trust me I remember what it was like. It's not good to keep us out of the loop though. I mean sure we're not around a lot at the moment, but that doesn't mean that we don't care. You do know that we care right hun?"

"Yes dad I know that you care but you're beating around the bush. Could you please get to the point?"

"Why…" He paused a moment as if trying to find the right words. Finally deciding on what he wanted to say he nodded. "Why didn't you tell us you were seeing someone?" Heather sat there stunned for about a good 3 minutes before she finally regained her composure.

"Ex…excuse me?" Thinking that maybe she hadn't heard him right she waited for him to repeat himself. When he did she almost burst out into laughter. "Dad I'm not seeing anyone. Where did you get that idea?" Her father looked away for a moment.

"There was a boy here to see you today. He asked if you were here and we told him that you were still at school. He asked if we would tell you that he stopped by." Heather sat in thought for a moment before she knew exactly who her father was talking about.

"Dad that was Shuuichi. My Trig teacher thinks I need a little extra help and has asked Shuuichi to be my tutor." Her father laughed in what could have only been relief before silencing himself.

"But if you do start seeing someone you'll let us know right?" In order to relieve his worried mind Heather nodded.

"I promise that you guys will be the first to know. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go make sure we have enough dishes for dinner tonight." Her father looked at her funny. "Well I ran into Kagome on my way home and asked her to dinner, then there's me, you, mom, Tim is bringing his friend Ryan, and Steph and Courtney." She looked deep in thought for a few minutes. "Yeah I think that's everyone so I'll just go to the kitchen." As she entered she heard her father head up the stairs, probably to his room. Her father was a very anti-social man and hated crowds. She knew this only from the fact that she had taken him to a carnival that their school had put on and he had refused to leave the car. She knew he would make an appearance just to be polite then would retreat to his room. This didn't bother her for she loved her father for who he was. As she was making sure the dishes were in order she heard the front door open.

"I'm home. Anyone else here." It was her brother Tim. His physical education classes ran late on Thursday.

"I'm here, I'll be out in a minute." Heather heard a mumbled okay that she wouldn't have picked up if she would have been human and chuckled. Her siblings often mumbled and she would be forced to repeat it for them in the presence of others. Her siblings were the only ones that knew that she was a demon and they had been sworn to secrecy. She had been delighted to know that they didn't hate her or were frightened of her for being what she was. Quite the opposite they seemed to love and look up to her more for it. A head suddenly appeared in the doorway followed by another. Ryan had been Tim's friend for less then a week but already they had become extremely close. They were practically inseparable. Heather smiled at them, a gesture which they returned, and went back to the dishes.

"Hey sis?"

"Yeah?"

"Is it okay if Ryan and I go and play video games for a while. I told him you had a wicked setup in your room and I promise we won't get into anything." Heather remained silent for a few minutes as if contemplating her answer even though her brother already knew what she would say for she couldn't deny her siblings anything.

"Of course you can."

"Yes!"

"Thank you Nii-chan." She smiled knowing that Ryan was the one who had thanked her before running up the stairs after her brother. Friends of her siblings always addressed her as if she was their own family which didn't bother her in the slightest. Making sure one last time that there were enough dishes (yes she's a perfectionist) she headed out into the living room to finish off her homework for the night. Once completed she focused her attention to the woods. She decided she needed a run before Kagome got there. After all she deserved it. She hadn't gone into the woods for weeks and the animal in her was getting antsy. So grabbing her coat she let her brother know that if anyone asked, or cared, she would be out in the woods. Exiting the house she inhaled deeply.

'It's so wonderful to live close to the wilderness.'

'**Because Lord only knows we need it.' **She chuckled to herself.

'I was starting to get worried about you.'

'**Please enlighten me.'**

'You've been so quiet and so anxious to get out. I was worried that something was truly wrong with you.'

'**Oh there is something wrong with me. I feel like a caged animal. It's starting to piss me off.'**

'I know and I apologize for that, but with Kag's miko energy and who knows what else out there we can't risk being discovered.'

'**You're right and I hate that.'**

'I know because I'm never aloud to be right.'

'**No you can be right just not with me. I like to watch you show up other people. It entertains me.'** She shook her head and started her run in the woods. She had walked far enough so that if anyone was looking out the window of her house they wouldn't be able to see her, because even though she had the body of a human she had everything else of a demon. She focused her senses on the world around her. Not far off was a fawn and the demon in her felt up for a chase. Feeling bad for her other side she let her instincts take over and just enjoyed the ride. After almost an hour she could hear her brother calling her. He was saying that Kagome was there and her father had stepped out. She then heard Kagome asking her brother how far out she was that she could hear him yelling. Her brother, not wanting to tell Kagome anything, led Kagome back into the house claiming that it was chilly and they would catch cold if they staid out much longer. Mentally thanking her younger brother she hurried back to the house. After a few minutes she entered the house pretending to be out of breath.

"Oh hey Kags. Is it really 7:00 already?" Her brother nodded then headed back up the stairs to tell Ryan that it was time to vacate her room. Heather and Kagome reached the top of the stairs just as the boys were coming out.

"You boys can play some more after dinner if you'd like." They high-fived each other and Ryan bowed to me.

"Thank you again Nii-chan." She heard her brother whisper 'suck up' and ruffled Ryan's hair.

"Anytime sweetie." She heard her brother fake gag and chuckled at him as he pulled Ryan into his room muttering something about 'weird sisters' and 'flirting'. After the boy's door was closed she and Kagome entered her room.

"So Kagome what's the sleeping bag for?" Kagome blushed.

"Well I took the liberty of asking your mother if I could spend the night seeing as how tomorrow's the festival at our school so classes were cancelled. Of course your mother agreed."

"Yes because as all of us well know my mother can deny you nothing." Kagome faked an offended look.

"Hey I can't help it if your mother likes me better then she likes you." Heather quickly pulled a pillow from the bed and whacked Kagome with it.

"LIES!" Kagome then took up her own pillow and a massive pillow fight ensued until Heather's pillow burst open and feathers went flying everywhere. The girls giggled and decided it best to end it there before another pillow was sacrificed in their war. Searching her closet, Heather quickly found another pillow that replaced the one she had on the bed. Plopping down next to Kagome she started up the conversation.

"So what has school been like without me there?" Kagome looked away for a moment as if she was deep in thought.

"I really don't know. I've been sick a lot lately. I'm not even sure if I'm going to be able to graduate." Heather hugged her friend in an attempt to comfort her.

"Hey I'm going to every class and I STILL need a tutor. Does that tell you anything?" Her friend laughed and it put a smile back on her own face. "So…is there a GUY that you're interested in?" As a blush spread across her friends cheeks her smile widened. "Oh so there is. Tell me about this mystery man."

"Well…he's a little rough around the edges even though he's a real softy on the inside, he still gets hung up over his old girlfriend though, he's arrogant, rude, obnoxious, but he has the most incredible eyes, and he's constantly protecting me, and he gets so angry when I'm around other guys, and…" Kagome stopped realizing what she was saying and blushed a deeper shade of red. This only made Heather laugh which earned her a face full of pillow. "Is there a guy that I can tease YOU about?"

"No but think about it like this, at least you HAVE a guy that people can tease you about. I'm 18 and have never even had a boyfriend so you can tease me about that." The girls continued their mindless chat for a while until a knock on Heather's door interrupted their conversation. They silenced when a head popped through the door.

"Sissy? Can I come in?" Heather nodded at her sister Stephanie as she hesitantly made her way into the room. "Um…I wanted to ask…well you know…I kinda…it's private." The young girl looked at Kagome who stood, getting what her sister was saying.

"I'm sure your mom is home. I'll go see if she needs any help." Heather nodded and responded with 'I'll be down in a minute' before Kagome closed the door. Heather motioned for her sister to sit next to her on the bed and the girl did.

"So what's up?" Her sister only looked at her for a minute before her eyes filled with tears.

"Oh sissy it's horrible. I…I was talking to Courtney like I usually do, and it happened, it was horrible, and I feel terrible." Heather placed a hand on her sister's shoulder.

"Couldn't Courtney come? Did she not want to? Did you say something to hurt her unintentionally?"

"No she's here and none of that happened. I'm sorry I didn't mean to. It just kinda slipped out and now I feel horrible."

"Tell me what happened or I can't help you."

"Oh sissy I'm sorry but I accidentally told her about you." Heather sucked in a breath as her sister cried into her shoulder. Her sister had just told the biggest secret she had ever known and to someone who could possibly be the enemy. As her sister's sobs grew worse she decided that now was not the time to worry about that. Her sister was apparently deeply troubled by the current situation. Heather lifted her sister's chin and wiped her tears away.

"I understand that it was a mistake and it's not the worst thing that could happen. How did she respond to what you had told her?" Stephanie calmed down slightly at the question.

"She gave me a funny look then asked if I was serious."

"What did you say then?"

"I said of course not and that I had no idea what had come over me. We then laughed and she joked 'you must think highly of your sister'." From what Heather had heard she hoped that Courtney had just thought that Stephanie had been speaking metaphorically or at least jokingly. She wouldn't be able to tell until she talked to Courtney herself, for she could tell when people were lying.

"Alright go clean up and meet me downstairs. The situation isn't as bad as it seems and I'm not mad at you." Her sister nodded and headed for the door that led to Heather's personal bathroom. After making sure her sister had, indeed, calmed down she headed down the stairs to find Kagome and Courtney sitting at the snack bar talking to her mother who was busy making dinner.

"…of course I was surprised when Heather's father called me and informed me that a young man had come looking for her." Heather cleared her throat to inform the room that she was within earshot and that the gossip about her was over. Kagome turned her way and smiled.

"No boyfriend huh?"

"He's my tutor. Heck I'm not even sure what he looks like." It was her mother's turn to clear her throat letting Heather know that she didn't want the 'h' word used in her house. Kagome and Courtney just laughed. After a moment Courtney spoke.

"You know Stephanie and I were talking about you all today."

"Oh really?" Leave it to Heather's mother to be the one curious about everything. Just as Courtney began to speak Heather could hear Stephanie begin to come down the stairs.

"Yeah apparently Heather's a demon." She heard her sister freeze at the words in fear of what would happen next. Kagome almost seemed to be sizing Heather up and Heather's mother looked appalled that one of her children would even think that of another. Quickly attempting to salvage the situation Heather spoke up.

"What had you guys discussed before that?"

"Oh we talked about how you had been transferred into a private school and that she missed seeing you everyday. She said you would protect her from bullies because you were a demon and you cared about her." It took Heather less then the time it took her to blink to come up with a way to save the situation.

"Of course she would say something like that when I train at the gym daily and have been keeping the bullies from picking on her. I'm sure it's something she picked up from one of them when they were talking about me." Her mother looked at her but nodded her head and went back to her cooking. Kagome and Courtney looked at her saying that they agreed then began talking to each other about their interests. The thing that caught Heather's attention though was her sister and the soft 'I'm sorry' and 'thank you' that had reached her ears before her sister made her presence known.

"So what're we all talking about?" With that Stephanie had quickly been added into the conversation. Heather was thankful for this and took a seat at the end of the snack bar next to Kagome.

"Hey Kags, how about you tell us about that guy that you like." She saw Kagome blush once again. Her mother turned around looking at Kagome.

"Yes dear what boy?" Heather couldn't help but laugh as she saw the blush spread to Kagome's ears.

"Well there's this boy" and Kagome proceeded to tell them more about the boy that she had a crush on. Going into great detail at some parts but leaving gaps in others. After a while the food was ready and Heather was sent to be the messenger to the other occupants of the house. They each took turns and tonight was Heather's. The first room she went to was her father's. She had to pass her brother's on the way back anyway. Knocking lightly she informed him that dinner was ready. Her brother was harder, for the two youngsters were being loud and rambunctious. She pounded on the door and several minutes later just barged in.

"Yo dinners ready if anybody in this room cares." Both boys quickly plowed passed her. One apologizing as they reached the stairs. Listening carefully at the top of the stairs to make sure that everyone else was already down there Heather set out for the table. When she sat they said grace and everyone dug in. Her father was the first one done and politely excused himself. Her mother cast him a disapproving look before replacing it with another of her smiles as she listened to the boys ramble on about the day they'd had and how Heather had let them play video games in her room. Courtney and Stephanie had been chatting about the festival tomorrow and what they were going to wear. Kagome had been intently listening to the two girls interjecting her own thoughts every now and again. Heather sat in silence and enjoyed the atmosphere. For the most part the evening was quite enjoyable. After dinner was finished the young ones had retreated to their bedrooms and left the dishes to the older ones. Heather and Kagome set to drying and placing the dishes away as Heather's mother washed. A few minutes of silence was all Heather's mother could take.

"So Kagome, how's your family dear?"

"They're doing just fine. Grandpa's still giving tours of the shrine, mom is still her usual self, worried about everyone excluding herself, and Souta's been doing well, he even has a crush." Heather chuckled at that.

"Yeah well now we see that you get your selflessness from your mother." Kagome only smiled at Heather.

"Yes, yes I do."

"Too bad you didn't inherit some modesty." Heather's mother gasped and Kagome playfully punched her in the arm.

"Says you. I'm modest enough for the both of us."

"If you were you wouldn't have said that last statement." Her mother had gone to ignoring them figuring it'd be for the best anyway. The girls bickered playfully back and forth until they had finished up the dishes. With the task completed, and her mother asleep on the couch, she and Kagome moved quietly to her room. Once there Kagome spread her sleeping bag out on the floor by Heather's bed. The girl leaned over and smiled at Kagome.

"You know you could move up here with me. The bed is big enough for the both of us and I know that you won't take advantage of me in my sleep." Kagome only chuckled before moving into the bed next to her friend. "I snore by the way." Kagome tackled her as best she could from her position on the bed.

"And I fight in my sleep. I hope that won't be a problem." The girls wrestled on her bed for a few minutes before Kagome fought a yawn. Seeing this Heather pulled back and buried herself under the covers.

"Let's go to sleep. We're both tired and will certainly need our rest for tomorrow." Her friend smiled at her and laid next to her. In no time the raven haired teen's breath had evened out and Heather knew she was asleep. Slowly and careful leaving the bed Heather headed out into the hall and quietly began her trek towards the front door. A noise behind her alerted her to the presence of another in the hall. Standing absolutely still, Heather listened as the sound of footsteps grew louder. Half way down the hall the footsteps died and Heather realized that the owner of the footsteps had gotten up to use the restroom. Sighing inaudibly in relief she began once again making her way to the front door. When she reached the stairs she knew it was going to be tricky. On the top 3 stairs and the bottom 5 there were only 2 spots where you could step without making any noise. Carefully planning the move from one step to another Heather focused on remembering where the step creaked. Well not to mention she had a little help.

'**Alright the only spot this one doesn't creak is in the middle. No over to your left a little more. Ok right there.' **Holding her breath she stepped down and slowly let it out when the stair remained silent.

'Next.'

'**Okay this one was the tricky one. It's either farthest to the right or left.'**

'You mean I could choose either or you don't remember?'

'**Um…either.'**

'That didn't sound like you really believed that.'

'**It's either now move!'** Shocked by the sudden outburst Heather just stepped down. Thankfully the stair made a small creak but nothing loud enough for anyone to hear. Stepping down to the next stair quickly Heather froze listening to see if anyone was up. Hearing only steady breathing and heartbeats she continued her journey down the stairs.

'**You know it would have been easier to just jump from a window like we usually do.'**

'And risk Kagome seeing us or realizing we're gone and not being able to locate us anywhere in the house and then have us 'miraculously' appear out of nowhere? I think not. So what if we have to do this the hard way for one night? You have to admit you're enjoying it just as much as I am. All the sneaking around with the possibility that we might get caught.'

'**Yes I do admit that it does remind me a lot of the old days and I do find it rather exciting. I've missed this.'**

'I can see why. I'm enjoying this. If we make it to Feudal Era will we be doing this more often?'

'**Of course. We'll do it mainly to upset one of my brothers though.'**

'You mean you didn't love doing this?'

'**Of course I did, but my father never agreed with it. Look are we gonna talk about a past that you already know or are we going to get into the forest and go for a long enjoyable run before the sun comes up?'**

'The run sounds good. I can interrogate you anytime.' With that Heather jumped the remaining stairs and landed silently. Something that only the demonic kind could do. With that she quickly headed out the door. She only had a good 4 hours before sunrise and she would have to get back into her room, just as quietly as she had left, before Kagome could wake up. Little did she know that as she took off into the woods a pair of curious eyes were watching her every move.

*After her run*

It was now only an hour before sunrise. She had very much enjoyed her run, for she didn't get them as often as she would like, and had decided to stay a little longer then she should have. Quietly heading back up the stairs she made her way to her room. Just as she reached for the knob she was stopped by herself.

'**Something's not right!'**

'What is it?'

'**Don't you feel it?'**

'There's holy energy coming from our room. It's just Kags. I don't see what the big deal is.'

'**She's awake.'** Not believing her counterpart Heather stretched her senses out through the room and found what she had hoped not to.

'Damn. Well let's just hope that she staid in the house and only saw us entering and leaving the woods.'

'**We can hope. We can't even be sure how long she's been awake.'** Silently cursing herself for not checking to make sure the coast was clear one last time before leaving, she slowly entered the room. Looking up to find Kagome sitting on her bed she pretended to be surprised.

"Kags what're you doing up? I thought you wanted to get up at sunrise."

"Well I had to go to the bathroom and then couldn't get back to sleep. I realized shortly after that you weren't in bed and got worried." Half of that was the truth, not finding her in bed and not being able to get back to sleep. Kagome had been slightly jostled when she had left the bed. She must have been really anxious to get outside for a run if she hadn't even noticed that till now. The part about her being worried might not have been an entire lie but it wasn't the whole truth either.

"I'm sorry if I worried you. I went for a run. I do that when I can't get back to sleep or have too much on my mind." Not the whole truth but because she had supplied no other information, even if Kagome could read the lies from the truth, it was all true it just didn't all apply to this situation. Kagome nodded accepting the answer.

"So which was it this morning?"

"A little of both. Maybe more so of one then the other but with the way my mind works it's really hard to tell." The girls chuckled softly.

"I would have gone with you if you would have woken me up." Heather glanced at Kagome noticing a look of sincerity on her friend's face.

"I know Kags but I really just needed to be alone. If you want we can go walking now."

"Why not a run?"

"Truthfully? I've been out there for at least an hour doing nothing but running. I'm a little tired of it and the nature is better observed and appreciated with a walk." Heather stood grabbing Kagome's jacket and handing it to her. "You might want to take this. It's still a little chilly outside. Walking won't keep you warm without it like running would." Kagome smiled and accepted the coat. With that Heather left the room for Kagome to get ready.

'**That was a close one. We were nearly discovered.'**

'I agree. We need to be more careful when there are other people here.'

'**WE? If it were me my friends wouldn't care. This is all you not me.'**

'Well please forgive me for my over sight.' With that said Heather walked into the kitchen grabbing a couple of granola bars. Stuffing them into her pocket she pulled open the fridge. Grabbing two waters she shut the door in time to see Kagome come down the stairs.

"Are you ready?" Kagome nodded. Heather led them out the back door and into the woods. Their walk was rather chilly as Heather had predicted that it would be. It didn't bother her of course. Not much did. She pointed plants out to Kagome telling her what each of them were and what they did. Of course Kagome knew her share of plants and did her share of telling. They had made it to the clearing in the middle of the forest before they stopped to rest. Digging in her pocket Heather passed a granola bar to Kagome.

"Here we haven't eaten anything since last night." Kagome took the bar gratefully. She took a few bites before saying something that had been on her mind for quite a while.

"We'll need to head back soon or we won't have time to go shopping before the festival."

"Don't worry Kagome. There's still plenty of time. It's only been an hour since we left. If we jog, run, or even just walk quickly we'll reach the house in 15 minutes." Kagome looked stunned.

"Ok first of all how do you know that it's only been an hour? Secondly how could it have taken us that long to get here and not take that long to get back?"

"I read the sun Kagome. The position that it's in tells me that it's been an hour. Also we stopped a lot along the way to look at flowers and the like. It's not going to take us that long on the way back because we won't stop. I suggest we rest a little more before heading back." Heather smiled weakly at Kagome. "Tell me about your companions Kagome." Kagome gave Heather a funny look. What startled Kagome slightly was that the color of Heather's eyes had changed from their normal crystal blue to a deep violet.

"What companions?"

"The ones that you travel with."

"I never said that I traveled with anyone."

"How else would you know the boy that you have a crush on? I've never seen you talking to any boys. It only makes sense that he's somewhere else."

"Just because you haven't seen me talking to him doesn't mean anything."

"Don't lie to me Kagome! I know that there's somewhere else you go. There HAS to be. What else could possibly happen to you all the time?"

"I get sick! Hasn't my grandfather told you about that?" Heather was having a hard time fighting Aisha for control of her body again. "Besides how would you know if I talked to guys or not. We don't even go to the same school anymore and you haven't been around long enough to know."

"I've seen Hojo around a lot but that's not the point here. I've been by the shrine when your grandfather was making his excuses. I've seen you, looking healthy, wander into the well house on the grounds. You don't come back out. Where do you go?"

"Have you been spying on me? What are you doing pretending to be my friend and then you stalk me?"

"No that's not it at all Kagome." Heather finally had gotten the demon under control by reminding her that if she pursued this any further Kagome would sense their demonic energy and try to purify them. "I…I don't know what come over me. It must be the heat." Heather knew that Kagome was staring at her like she was crazy. She also noticed her glance at her eyes.

'Fuck I forgot that my eyes change colors when you take over.'

'**Good I want her to know that I'm here.'**

'Well I don't. That just causes us more problems. Besides I thought you wanted to get home.'

'**I do and she smells like Inuyasha! She knows him! I want to make sure he's okay. The scent is fresh she was around him recently! She's our way home!'**

'She isn't if we scare her. We need to do this carefully and logically.'

'**I say we beat the truth out of her!'**

'We can't do that! I like Kags. Just calm yourself down. I'll get some answers from her.' Heather splashed some water at Kagome. She blinked for a few minutes confused.

"Come on Kags snap out of it. We have to go shopping for the festival. After all we have about 12 hours before the festival and kami only knows that, that's not enough time." Kagome smiled.

"Alright. Even though I know that you've never been interested in shopping."

"Yeah well, I figured that you sort freaked out on me and I want to get your mind off of it. Of course I'm still curious. I'm not going to push anything." They began their short trek back to the house in uncomfortable silence. Even the forest had gone deadly silent. They got back to the house to see Tim at the door talking to someone. The broad shoulders defined the figure as male. Kagome and Heather stepped through the back door to hear,

"I KNOW SHE'S HERE DAMNIT!" Tim was trembling from the sudden outburst.

"Inuyasha?" Both females had spoken at the same time. Neither had noticed however as they looked at the figure at the door.

"Kagome!" He burst into the house and got right in Kagome's face. "Wench you were supposed to be back this morning. Why the hell are you here?"

"Inuyasha, I'll be back sometime tomorrow. Just head back and I'll bring extra ramen."

"Feh. You'll come back now wench. We have jewel shards to find!" You could see a vein by her eye twitch.

"Inuyasha I said that I'll be back tomorrow."

"Actually Inuyasha the festival is today and poor Kagome is without a date. She needs a strong man to accompany her. You should come with us. I'm sure that you'll enjoy yourself." Heather smiled happily at him.

"I don't think-" But Kagome was interrupted by the hanyou that had just had his ego stroked.

"I guess if I have to." He stuffed his arms in his sleeves.

"Alright. Then it's settled. You'll come shopping with us as soon as Kagome and I shower and change. You can entertain the boys. Tim." Heather signaled him over. "Take Inuyasha and you and Paul include him. Play video games in my room." Tim nodded almost terrified but was more excited about getting to play video games. He grabbed a hold of Inuyasha's hand who let out a soft growl. After getting glared at by two females he went into pouting mode and followed the boy without another sound. "Now I'll grab my stuff and use the bathroom in the basement. You can take the one across the hall from my room."

"What about the one in your room?"

"For some reason the hot water doesn't work. It all comes out cold so unless you want a cold shower there's no point in using it." Heather smiled at Kagome before darting up to her room to grab the necessary items for her shower. Before she left the room she made sure that everyone was situated. Tim was still afraid of Inuyasha and sitting halfway across the room. Ryan on the other hand was preoccupied with Inu's ears. Apparently he was trying to figure out if they were real or not. Heather knew that this was a relatively bad situation but had no other choice. 'See Aya? One of your brothers is just fine and Kagome didn't need to be beaten to find out.'

'**I see that. Will you let me speak with him?'** Heather noticed Inuyasha giving her a funny look.

'Not right now. I don't want anyone to know who we are yet.'


End file.
